Blood Kiss
by Emo-Ki
Summary: Orson and Hannah from Scary Godmother.


"Hannah!" At the sight of beautiful chocolate-colored hair I call to the human girl. Today she's wearing a pink jacket, pink shirt, and a purple skirt over blue jeans. I bet she would look cuter without the jeans on. Not that she doesn't already look adorable. Hannah turns at the sound of her name and looks completely surprised to see me. Her surprise turns into a smile when I wave.

"Orson!" she greets me, throwing her arms around me when she gets close enough. "What are you doing here?" she asks. Her body is warm and I can smell her sweet blood and hear her heart thundering in her chest.

"I wanted to visit you." I reply, wondering if it was a bad thing I came over to her world. We, well mostly me, are getting weird looks. I suppose that I am taller and paler than most humans. Plus I have red eyes and blue dyed hair. And then there are the fangs. Ok, so it's probably just me that they're looking at strangely. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"What?! No, of course not!" Hannah-Marie answers. Although her name is Hannah-Marie, I just call her Hannah. I know it doesn't exactly make us closer, since everyone calls her Hannah, but I want to save her full name for special occasions. Really special occasions. "That's fine. You just surprised me."

"Sorry. I should have called first." She giggles and its music to my ears. She also takes a step back, to look me up and down. I attempt to keep my face from turning red.

"Don't worry about it." her finger goes to her lips in thought. Its times like this I wish I knew what she was thinking. "You're still wearing the same gothic clothes." She comments, smirking. The expression caught me off guard, since she hardly ever smirks. Actually, I don't think I've ever seen that expression on her. It's cute in a bad girl sort of way.

"And you're still wearing pink and skirts." I tease. People are starting to move on now, since apparently they've gotten their fill of me. Hannah's' pink bottom lip sticks out in a pout. The urge to bite it goes through me, causing every inch of me to ache, even my fangs. Parting my lips slightly I breathe through my open mouth.

"Come on, Orson."

"Where are we going?"

"I want to show you around." Another one of her brilliant smiles is sent to me. If I had a heart I'm sure that it would flutter. Or something to that extent.

Since I will never pass up an opportunity to be with Hannah, especially in her world, I agree. "Alright." She takes me past their school and tells me all about everything. Although I listen with only half an ear, I know that I won't forget anything she tells me. Vampires have excellent memories. We go past stores, houses, parks. The human world isn't all that different than the Fright Side except for the Fright Side is magical. Here there is no magic. It doesn't bother me, though. I can live without it. Besides, I have Hannah.

I realize that we've gone in a big circle and I'm right back where we met this morning. "Well I have to get going." She tells me, smiling shyly.

"Aww. Ok."

"I'll see you later, Orson." I love the way she says my name. So warmly.

Flashing her a smile and waving I reply, "Bye Hannah." She takes about ten steps before turning around and asking,

"When will I see you again?"

"Soon."

A smile lights up her face in the darkening world. "Alright!" Watching her walk away, I am hit with a realization that changes things a whole lot. Hannah is a teenager now. She has curves. It just adds to her natural beauty. I smile, reflecting that getting curves is natural for girls her age.

My eyes on her, I realize something else: I don't want to leave her at all. Especially not to go home to my parents. Its then that I come up with an idea. Mom and dad won't miss me anyways; they already knew I was going to Hannah's house, so maybe I'll just stay in the human world. With Hannah. Flying silently behind her, I keep to the shadows and stay far away enough so she probably wouldn't see me if she was to turn around. She goes directly to her house, not pausing to talk to anyone or go to a store.

I wonder if it would scare her to see me in her room. Especially when she isn't expecting me. Then I wonder about Bug-A-Boo, but dismiss the idea that he's under her bed. Scary Godmother is having a birthday party for Henry. Hopefully that won't be disastrous. But then the werewolf is known to have a craving for snacks and sweets. Mentally I wish them luck. After hovering outside Hannah's window for a few moments I decide to go in. Only to be pushed right back out.

Smacking myself on the forehead I remember that vampires need to be invited into a house. I've done this before too, the time Hannah came to Scary Godmother's house for cobwebs. Frowning I sigh and wait for her to come to her room. Guess I'll just have to hope she lets me in. There isn't any reason for her not to. She does like me after all.

I don't have to wait long before she comes into her room, quietly shutting the door behind her. Her brown eyes look tired and sad, something I hate to see. She hasn't noticed me yet, so I watch her drop to her knees in front of her bed and look under it. Obviously looking for Bug-A-Boo. I know that the two of them like to talk and joke around, so I don't really mind. Through the thin glass I hear Hannah sigh. Just as I'm about to knock on the window I see her go to her desk drawer and pull out a sketch book. Although her bed is underneath the window, Hannah doesn't seem to notice me and sits with her back to me.

As the pages turn I become more and more awestruck and amazed. Hannah-Marie is simply the most…the most remarkable girl I have ever had the privilege to meet. On every single page of her sketch book is a perfect sketch of me. While looking at it the moon comes out from behind the clouds and casts my shadow over her. Before I realize what's going on she's off the bed and halfway across the room while turning to face me. Of course she doesn't know it's me, but still. I knock on her window gently.

After sighing and putting her hand over her heart-which is by now beating not only like thunder but also faster than lighting, pumping hot and probably delicious red blood through her millions of veins…Quickly I shake the thought from my mind while she comes over and opens the window. "Orson! You scared me."

I know she doesn't like to be scared. "I'm sorry Hannah." We stay still and silent for a few moments, her looking nervously at the open sketch book on her floor, before I say, "Is it alright if I come in?"

She bites her lip. "My parents are downstairs…"

"I wont be loud." I promise.

"Alright. Come on in, Orson." Inside the sound of her heart beating surrounds me along with the sweet scent of her blood and shampoo. I try to shut it out, but it's difficult to do. _Maybe coming here was a bad idea. It'll turn out alright. After all, today was fine and I thought it wasn't going to be._

"What brings you here tonight, Orson?" she asks, scooping up the sketch books and putting them back in the drawer. I pretend to not notice. "I thought you were going back to the Fright Side." Her voice is a whisper.

"Scary Godmother is having an adult party, so my parents said I can stay here." It's not exactly a lie. They just told me to be good. And so far so good. But it is becoming increasingly difficult to behave. Hannah nods, brunette curls bouncing up and down. She sits on her bed beside me, kicking her shoes off. Quickly I do the same.

We sit without speaking, but it's far from silent in the room. Her heart beating and blood rushing through her veins is too much to handle. "Hannah?" I ask softly, looking at my hands which are folded in my lap to prevent from doing something horrible.

"Yes, Orson?" her voice is just as soft.

"What do you think of me?"

"I like you."

"Like me how?"

She hesitates, heart rate accelerating even more. It almost makes me worried because I'm sure human hearts aren't supposed to beat that quickly. If I had a breath to hold then I would. "I…" she leans against me, not knowing what it does to me. "I really, really like you. As more than just a friend." Peeking at her from the corner of my eye I see her close her eyes, probably waiting for rejection or acceptation.

I lean back a bit, holding her by her shoulders, so that I can see her. Her brown eyes are so full of hope. She'll get what she wants, what we want, and so much more. "I love you Hannah-Marie." I kiss her lips. Their soft and taste sweet. Its probably cherry chap stick she has on. Hannah, the girl of my dreams, kisses me back. My head spins from her giving me the opposite reaction than what I had though. Instead of wanting to stop I find I crave more.

Gently I lay her down, head just below her pillow, and never breaking the kiss. When she runs out of air she turns her head to the side slightly, breathing deeply. Carelessly I take off my glasses and drop them onto her floor. Hitting the carpet they make barely any noise at all. Hannah's fragile arms are around my neck as I lower my body onto hers. Be careful, I remind myself. She's only human, after all. And yet I love her more than anyone; everyone. She isn't only human, she's everything.

Unable to help myself I nuzzle her neck, inhaling her delicious scent. This is probably going to be the end of me. If I don't have a taste… "Orson?" she murmurs as I run my tongue over soft skin. A soft moan comes from her, and I lick that spot harder.

"Mm?'

"You can…bite if you want."

I want. But biting isn't all I want. I want to make love to her while I drink from her. The first will have to wait; even I'm not stupid enough to rush into lovemaking. "It'll hurt." I warn softly.

"It's ok." I sit us up, holding her in my lap; her legs wrapped around my waist, and tangle my fingers in her beautiful curly hair. She nuzzles me. "I love you too, Orson." She murmurs against my ear. I pull her head back, exposing her throat, and sink my fangs into her soft flesh. A tiny gasp comes from her, but I ignore it even though it kills me.

I was right; her blood tastes so sweet and in some way pure. It fills my mouth and heats my already warm body from the inside out. Mouthful after mouthful I drink. An extra salty lick of blood makes me stop, lean back a bit to look at her. Tears are streaming down her cheeks but she doesn't make any noise.

Hunger mostly satisfied I kiss her tears away, tasting even more salt on my lips. Then I move back to her throat and feel her tense. My heart hurts because of her pain; because I'm the monster that caused it. Instead of drinking more, I merely lick the wound I had created. It may have looked like a bloody mess but in all reality it is just two puncture marks from my very sharp fangs.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. She waits for the creaking of stairs to stop before asking,

"For what?"

"Hurting you." I lay her down the snuggle close against her back, holding her close with my strong arms.

"You warned me." She turns slightly, frees one of her arms and caresses my cheek. "Its ok, Orson." Her lips brush against mine before she turns back around and snuggles into the curve of my body.

"Good night Hannah."

"Good night Orson."


End file.
